I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to restraining belts for use with medical appliances, and more specifically to an improved restraining belt which is relatively easy for the attendant to secure, but which is relatively difficult for the patient to uncouple when properly positioned with respect to the implement with which the restraining belt is being utilized.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to utilize a restraining belt for securing a patient into a wheelchair or on a stretcher. Also, Velcro-type fasteners have been employed in the prior art to secure the two ends of the belt together. For example, reference is made to the Posey U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,107 which illustrates a variety of restraining straps attached to a wheelchair or the like, and used to secure or otherwise restrain a patient. Reference is similarly made to the Ochs U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,668, the Kroeger U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,245 and the Huggins U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,752 for related apparatus.
In some applications, it is desired that a restraining belt be used not only for securing a patient to prevent injury due to accidents, much like a automobile seatbelt or the like, but also to restrain the patient from uncoupling the belt and thereby releasing himself from the restraint.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is provided a restraining belt which includes a collapsible sleeve which may be extended over the Velcro joint between the overlapping ends of the belt so that when the sleeve is in its extended position, the patient is unable to, himself, uncouple the belt. The restraining belt of the present invention comprises a flexible strap having a desired length which permits it to be looped around the body of a patient and around an implement to which the patient is to be secured. Opposed surfaces of the belt have attached at the end portions thereof the cooperating parts of a Velcro-type fastener and arranged such that when the two ends are overlapped, these cooperating parts mate to effect a coupling or fastening. There is also provided a flexible fabric sleeve which is attached at one end thereof to the restraining belt at a point intermediate the end portions of the belt. Being made from fabric, the sleeve may be manually collapsed by sliding the sleeve towards its point of connection with the belt to thereby expose the Velcro pad area on its end portion. When the two ends are then brought together and coupled, the fabric sleeve may be extended to substantially cover the Velcro fastener and this cover inhibits the ability of a patient to uncouple the two ends of the restraining belt. When used with a wheelchair, one end of the belt is fixedly attached to the back frame members of the chair and the restraining belt is of a length which will pass around the torso of the patient to the rear of the seat back where the coupling is effected. When the fabric sleeve is extended to cover the mating ends of the restraining belt, it becomes difficult, if not impossible, for the patient to reach around to the back of the chair, withdraw the sleeve and unfasten the Velcro coupling.